Project Summary The fifth NOX Family NADPH Oxidases Gordon Research Conference (GRC), along with the second NOX Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for research trainees, will be held May 17-23, 2014, at the Renaissance Tuscany Il Ciocco Resort, Lucca, Italy. The previous NOX GRCs were highly successful, attracting an average of 150 scientists from a diverse range of backgrounds. The NOX GRC will feature cutting-edge unpublished work presented by international experts, including a significant proportion of junior faculty. The preceding NOX GRS is geared specifically to the interests and needs of young research trainees, graduate students and post- doctoral fellows in the field. NOX family proteins are major sources of reactive oxygen species (ROS) in most mammalian cell types as well as other species such as fish and plants. This 7 member family of regulated enzymes has in recent years been implicated in a very wide array of physiological and pathophysiological processes in many different diseases. The science in the field is advancing rapidly with exciting developments in many areas, from basic biochemistry, molecular signalling and cell biology, to delineation of NOX isoform-specific functions in new in vivo models, human studies and therapeutic development. The 2-yearly NOX Gordon Conference is firmly established as the premier forum for the presentation and discussion of the latest advances in the field in a highly collegiate, collaborative and informal atmosphere. The program for the 2014 NOX GRC has been developed around the theme From NOX mechanisms to disease. The NOX GRC Chair (Ajay Shah, King's College London, UK) and Vice Chair (Francisco Laurindo, Brazil), along with the NOX GRS Chair (Hitesh Peshavariya, Australia), have received extensive input from the Program Advisory Committee which comprises 12 prominent NOX investigators from the US, Canada, Europe and Japan. The conference program comprises 9 scientific sessions, 4 with basic themes and 5 with a disease- oriented translational emphasis - including infectious/immune disease, cancer, cardiovascular, central nervous system and childhood diseases. The sessions include a diverse faculty, with 37% female speakers/ discussion leaders, and junior faculty and young investigator presentations selected from among ~100 poster abstracts (which will include novel late-breaking science). We expect exciting, timely and paradigm-challenging presentations, with ample time for vigorous discussion. Poster sessions will allow prolonged discussion and active involvement of earlier career investigators. The accompanying GRS program features speakers selected from among trainee abstracts, as well as career development components and mentoring by senior scientists.